1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to light emitting devices, and more particularly to a light emitting diode (LED) package.
2. Description of Related Art
LEDs are solid state light emitting devices formed of semiconductors, which are more stable and reliable than other conventional light sources such as incandescent bulbs. Thus, LEDs are being widely used in various fields such as numeral/character displaying elements, signal lights, light sources for lighting and display devices. When in use, providing LEDs in packages can provide protection, color selection, focusing and the like for light emitted by the LEDs.
A typical LED package includes a base with an LED chip encapsulated thereon. The LED chip is electrically connected to electrical structures formed on the base by wire bonding. The wires connected between the LED chip and the electrical structures are usually curved, for obtaining a certain degree of stretchiness, which preventing the wire from splintering. However, restricting by the technological level of wire bonding, the curved wires are much higher as desired. Thus, a height of the LED package cannot be controlled in a desired extent.
What is needed therefore is an LED package which can overcome the above mentioned limitations.